


play [games] with me

by lu_woo



Series: aphrodite[s] [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Classroom Sex, College!AU, M/M, jaewoo is getting to me rn, slight powerbottom!jungwoo, yet another pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: It isn't unlike Jungwoo to tease Jaehyun. Whatisunlike him is passing a note in the middle of class suggesting something that makes Jaehyun's toes curl up and his face turn red.





	play [games] with me

**Author's Note:**

> { here i am again with another worthless pwp }  
> { this is college!au just to be clear }  
> { i'm thinking of making this a series of pwp with these two cuties | y/n? }  
> { send me what you'd like to see [ ❀ ](https://curiouscat.me/sparkling_uwu) }

There’s something about the way that Jungwoo is smiling at him from across the classroom. It’s not the normal sweet, innocent, smile that Jaehyun is used to. It’s still sweet of course, since that was just naturally Jungwoo. But there was a smirk lingering behind the smile. Jaehyun hasn’t opened the small note the boy plopped on his notebook when he walked in. Mostly because he’s afraid what it’ll be. He has an idea and if it’s what he thinks it is, he knows his face is going to turn bright red and it’ll be very obvious. 

Jaehyun can barely concentrate on the lesson. His mind is wandering, thinking about what Jungwoo could want. He’s also staring at the boy a little too hard but the other doesn’t seem to mind. He looks proud, knowing he can bring out this reaction from him. All Jaehyun wants to do is read the note and get out of the classroom before he melts into a puddle of embarrassment. Okay so maybe he isn’t embarrassed actually but he doesn’t know how else to describe it. 

Jungwoo was one to play games. He liked to act innocent in front of others but Jaehyun knew what he was really like. Ever since they met at a party at the beginning of the semester, Jaehyun has gotten to know the real Jungwoo. Sure he was still cute but the boy knew how to play. He learned Jaehyun’s weaknesses rather quickly and used them to his advantage. Of course he would always make sure Jaehyun was okay with it. See, he was still sweet. 

Days when they would hang out in Jungwoo’s dorm would be the worst. He would prance around in shorts that Jaehyun didn’t even know where he found. They were so short, his ass wasn’t even all the way covered. Then he’d match it with a T-shirt that was also too small. Jaehyun had a hard time believing that Jungwoo wore that normally to relax but the amount of times he’s been over and he’s wearing something similar make him think otherwise. 

Now it wasn’t always about Jungwoo attempting to seduce Jaehyun. They had a lot of fun together doing normal things as well. Jaehyun would take Jungwoo shopping with him or out to lunch on days they didn’t have class. They would watch movies or play board games. Of course, the sex was a big part of their relationship but Jaehyun didn’t want to label him nor Jungwoo as some sex addict. They had a normal relationship. It was just a little more sexual than some others perhaps. 

Jaehyun’s fingers begin to open the note as the teacher settles down at his desk after giving out the homework. Jungwoo is still staring at him from across the room and Jaehyun is just pretending not to notice. He bites down on his lip as he unfolds the note, seeing Jungwoo’s neat handwriting and cute hearts all over. 

_Suck my dick after class. I'll reward you._

Just as Jaehyun suspected, it was a naughty note that has his face already pink. He looks over at Jungwoo who is smiling at him still. The boy spreads his legs, motioning between them. Jaehyun lets out a small whine. There’s still a few students left lingering around the classroom but Jaehyun knows the second everyone’s gone, Jungwoo isn’t going to waste any time getting what he wants. 

It isn’t long before the boy wanders to him. Jungwoo hums softly as he takes a seat on the desk, legs spread and eyes peering down at him. Jaehyun bites his lip, looking around the room, confirming that everyone has left. 

“Shouldn’t we shut the door?” Jaehyun says, rubbing his hand up Jungwoo’s thigh slowly. 

Jungwoo shakes his head, unbuttoning his pants and pushing the zipper down. “It’ll be fine. Hurry, hyung. I’m really horny. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Jaehyun swallows, nodding as he looks down at Jungwoo’s crotch. He can see the bulge in his underwear and Jaehyun’s fingers tug down his pants. His fingers run along Jungwoo’s dick, squeezing it gently. Jungwoo moans softly, bucking his hips up slowly. Jaehyun watches how his orange hair bounces slightly as he moves. 

Jungwoo makes the best faces, had discovered when they first had sex. They’re always so soft and Jungwoo was always pink and flushed. Even right now, when he’s barely done anything, Jungwoo has his pink lips parted and his head leaned back. His eyelashes are thick against his skin, contrasting nicely. 

As soon as Jaehyun pulls down Jungwoo’s boxers, his mouth is on him. The boy wasn’t lying when he said he had been thinking about him. Jungwoo was incredibly hard, more so than it normally is when they just get started. Jaehyun’s toes curl at the thought of Jungwoo daydreaming about him. 

It doesn’t take long before Jaehyun’s got Jungwoo’s cock at the back of his throat. He gags slightly, feeling the drool begin to run off his chin. Jungwoo pushes his fingers in Jaehyun’s hair, tugging on it slowly as he pushes his hips up. He continues like that for a few minutes, Jungwoo fucking his mouth nicely. Jaehyun only pulls away to breathe or when he gags too hard. 

Jaehyun can tell that Jungwoo is going to cum soon. He always, always, makes the cutest noise when he’s close. One that’s in between a moan and a shriek. His thighs begin to shake as well, even before he cums. Jaehyun looks up at him, watching the way the boys bangs bounce with every thrust. The orange haired boy has drool leaking from the corner of his mouth and Jaehyun swears he can see tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

Jungwoo’s clothed toes curl against Jaehyun’s thigh. His thighs shake and Jaehyun rubs them in attempts to calm them down. Jungwoo is a moaning mess as cum coats Jaehyun’s mouth. It’s more than usual for Jungwoo but Jaehyun swallows it nicely. 

He takes his time pulling away. Jaehyun sucks his cock for a little longer, really milking his orgasm as much as possible. Jungwoo is the one to whine and push on his forehead, signaling that he’s had enough. Jaehyun pulls away, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Thanks, Jaehyunnie.” Jungwoo says it sweetly despite the face he’s giving him. 

Jaehyun nods, laughing as he rubs at Jungwoos hip. “What’s _my reward?”_

Jungwoo laughs, rubbing his fingers through Jaehyun’s bangs. “Someone’s impatient.” 

He was, really. His dick was hard and there was something about sucking Jungwoo off that got him really going. Maybe it was the look on Jungwoo’s face every time or even the way he tugs his hair and makes him gag. It’s not a problem though because even though Jungwoo normally always gets his treat first, he’s makes sure to give Jaehyun what he wants too. 

“I’m gonna let you fuck me on the teachers desk.” 

There were two things wrong with Jungwoo’s sentence. One was the way that the boy was cursing, which never actually sounded how curse words should sound since he always said them so nicely. Two was the fact that Jungwoo would suggest something like that. It was bold, even for Jungwoo who was never shy when it came to doing things in public. Yet this was much different. It was one thing for them to fuck in the showers or even the one time Jungwoo sucked Jaehyun off while he was working his shift at the library. It must have been on Jungwoo’s mind for a while for him to suggest it. 

“It’ll be fun,” Jungwoo whines, running his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. “I’ll shut the door and everything.” 

Jaehyun feels slightly better at the promise of the door being closed. It still didn’t stop his nerves but for some reason, it was okay. He pushes himself out of the chair, hands tugging off Jungwoo’s pants completely. The boy laughs, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders as he carries him to the front of the classroom. Jungwoo is set down on the desk before the older boy wanders to shut and lock the door. 

By the time he gets back, Jungwoo’s already laying down on the desk, legs spread and two fingers in him. Jaehyun feels his face heat up and he sucks in a breath at the sight. Jungwoo’s orange hair is sprawled out on the desk, contrasting nicely with the dark wood. His pale skin is almost glowing under the fluorescent lights of the classroom. Oh, Jaehyun’s definitely not going to last long. 

“This is so bad,” Jaehyun says as he unzips his pants, pushing them down and stepping out of them. 

Jungwoo smiles up at him, pulling his fingers out slowly. He pushes his hips up, whining at Jaehyun. “That’s not stopping you though.” 

Jaehyun bites his lip, tapping on Jungwoo’s thigh gently. “Come here.” Jaehyun tilts his head, gently digging his nails into the orange haired boy’s skin. 

The younger one knows what to do. He slides down off the desk and on his knees. For a second Jaehyun wonders just how gross the classroom floor is but it’s quickly forgotten when Jungwoo’s mouth is on his cock. It’s quick and sloppy but it’s what Jaehyun wants. He likes when Jungwoo is a drooly mess, making his cock wetter than it needs to be. The boy is quickly tugged back onto the desk when Jaehyun feels himself getting a little too into it. 

Jungwoo looks up at him with a smile, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he settles back into his position. His legs wrap around Jaehyun’s hips, pulling him closer and urging him to just fuck him already. Jaehyun doesn’t protest and quickly slides into the younger one. Jungwoo’s reaction is what Jaehyun lives for. The boy’s mouth opens and a moany-gasp gets sucked in. His eyes are slightly closed and his hands grab onto Jaehyun’s wrist. 

It isn’t slow by any means. It normally isn’t, unless it’s first thing in the morning or right before bed. But normally those times, Jungwoo hasn’t been teasing him all day. It doesn’t take long before Jungwoo is a moaning mess on the table. Jaehyun honestly isn’t any better. He’s a little quieter but even that was debatable. 

The desk rocks as Jaehyun pushes Jungwoo’s knees against his chest. It allows him to go deeper and he bites down on his bottom lip as he begins to thrust faster. By this point, Jungwoo is a complete mess. His face is bright red and it’s beginning to spread down to his chest. His hands are gripping at the edge of the desk, nails gently scratching against it as it rocks. Jaehyun can feel the sweat begin to form on his forehead and back as he continues to thrust faster, pushing his hips all the way in with each one. 

Jungwoo makes that cute noise again and all Jaehyun can feel is him contracting around his dick. The feeling makes him pause for a few seconds, moaning at the tightness. Jungwoo’s stomach is covered in his cum, dick still twitching gently. Jaehyun groans, pushing the boy’s thighs against his chest as far as they’ll go. His fingers squeeze into his skin, making Jungwoo make a small noise of pain. It only takes a few more thrusts for Jaehyun to cum inside him. The younger one gives him this look and Jaehyun swears that Jungwoo’s going to orgasm again. He feels him tighten around his dick before relaxing slowly, attempting to milk out whatever he can. 

Fingers are laced through his hair as Jaehyun pulls out gently, leaning down to clean Jungwoo up. His tongue runs along his dick, running up it slowly before swirling around at the top. The boy whines, arching his hips as he tugs on Jaehyun’s hair a little too hard. Jaehyun laughs softly, moving up to lick up the drying cum that’s splattered on his tummy. 

“Don’t ever pass me notes like that in class again,” Jaehyun says as he tugs his pants up. 

Jungwoo is sitting on the edge of the desk, still naked, swinging his legs as his palms rest on the edges. He lets out a laugh, smiling as he tilts his head. “Don’t act like you didn’t like this, hyung.” 

The name makes Jaehyun roll his eyes. Fingers grab at Jungwoo’s underwear, flinging them at the boy. “Next time, I want you in a school girl outfit.” 

Jaehyun watches as Jungwoo’s face freezes. His cheeks quickly turn pink as he barely catches his underwear that’s been thrown at him. Sure, Jungwoo can play games well but Jaehyun can play them too and now it was his turn.


End file.
